dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Gokei (DBUA)
Gokei (孫介護, Son Gokei) is a fictional character in the fan-made series Dragonball Butoden. ''He is the second son of Son Goku and Chi-Chi in this alternative timeline and was born with a natural love for martial arts, similar to his father before him. Son Gokei has black hair and brown eyes, as well as a tan-shaded skin inherited by his grandfather Bardock, also deciding to keep his tail like his father when he was a child. Biography Early Life Son Gokei was born on July 7th of Age 763 in the period when Goku was missing for two years after the Namek Saga (he was conceded shortly before Goku left for Namek). When Goku came back, he was introduced to his 1 year old son, Gokei. He did not train much in the Android/Cell arc and was mainly kept at home with Chi-Chi. In the 7 year period between the Cell Arc and the Android Saga, Gokei was trained by Piccolo and learned how to start fighting under him. He had his first Great Ape Transformation in Age 768 at age 5. However, instead of removing his tail, Piccolo decided to train him how to control his form. In the Buu Saga, 10 year old (soon 11) Gokei was now an experienced fighter, similar to his father. He sported black and white gi and kept his tail. When Buu hatched, he tried to fight against him but failed, causing a severe injury. However, he was given a senzu bean and therefore went under an immense zenkai boost. With a stronger power level, he went under a fight with Babidi. He was brought to the ground injured, but then looked up at the moon and transformed into a Great Ape, absolutely destroying Babidi and then crushing him to death. He was knocked out by Majin Buu and reverted to his original form, nearly killed before Piccolo saved him from death. He was healed again and given new gi (that looked the same) and had even more power due to another zenkai boost. He watched as Goku and Vegeta defeated Kid Buu, and was revived after Earth's destruction. Dragonball Butoden In progress. Personality Raised by Son Goku, Gokei naturally inherits the fun, adorable personality of his father, as well as the serious and smart personality by his master, Piccolo. The young Saiyan likes to work as a team, and cares more about the safety of his family and friends rather than his own personal feats. Although he is represented by a mostly caring side, Son Gokei also has another side of him. When he is angered or provoked (which is usually caused by the harming of his companions), he likes to make his opponents suffer before finishing them off, acting more serious and prefering hard blows and stragetic moves rather than toying with his opponent. Chi Moves After-Image Technique (残像拳, Zanzōken), an ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. Kienzan (気円斬) is a razor-sharp disc of energy that can slice through nearly anything. One of Kuririn's moves taught by Goku to Gokei. Kamehameha (かめはめ波, Turtle Destruction Wave), an energy attack. Goku's signature attack which he taught to his friends Kuririn and Yamcha, and later to Gohan and Gokei. Masenko (魔閃光), an energy wave taught by Piccolo to Gohan and later to Gokei. Fist of the Sun (太陽拳, Taiyo-ken), a non-lethal technique that blinds everyone but the user. Masendan (魔閃弾), an energy sphere version of Masenko. Taught to Gokei by Gohan. Flight (舞空術, Bukujutsu), the ability to manipulate chi to fly. Kaioken (界王拳), multiplies the user’s ki for a heartbeat (wastes energy fast) Chi Blast (気砲, Kiko), a basic chi blast. Fist of Oozaru (つらぬけ) A one handed Kamehameha gets absorbed into the palm of the user, and then when used for a punch, a silhouette of an Oozaru appears behind them as all of their true power goes into the punch. | '''ULTIMATE MOVE' | Spirit Kamehameha (元波), similar to the Spirit Bomb, but the ball absorbs into the palms and turns into a gigantic wave. Transformations Great Ape (x10) - First Transformation: 7 Year Peace Period Super Saiyan (x50) - First Transformation: Buu Saga Themes Theme Gokei Theme Theme Bursting Anger Kamehameha Theme The Trump Card Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Dragonball Butoden Category:JadukoTheSaiyan Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate timeline Category:Main Character(s)